1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid pressure control valve for use in a braking system of an automobile or the like.
2. Prior Art:
One fluid pressure control valve is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 59(1984-63064.
The disclosed fluid pressure control valve has a valve body defining inlet and outlet chambers communicating with each other through a passage, a valve device disposed in the passage and capable of shutting off the communication between the inlet and outlet chambers, and a plunger for selectively opening and closing the valve device. The plunger is moved in a direction to close the valve device against the bias of a preloading spring when the pressure in the inlet and outlet chambers reaches a prescribed pressure level.
One end of the preloading spring engages the plunger through a spring seat whereas the other end engages a cover member of the body through another spring seat. The other spring seat held against the cover member is of an outside diameter smaller than the inside diameter of the inlet chamber, and is fitted over the plunger and only pressed against the cover member under the spring force. Therefore, the other spring seat tends to be tilted and compressed when assembled. When this happens, the plunger is caused to be inclinded owing to a localized load imposed by the preloading spring, resulting in sluggish movement or scratching of the plunger as it slides. The fluid pressure control valve may then fail to operate properly.